deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kamek vs. Twilight Sparkle/@comment-37428813-20181208225657/@comment-37428813-20190216194416
okay..ill let that part slide. But if you had all the comics then ill still disagree but stop debating with you 1. If the t-850 wins in the movie design by the creator then there's no need for a death battle. LIke you and me they're just fans, and you dont need to use science to judge a fight. They been wrong many times so you cant use their logic, at least i dont...i also use coomon bloody sense to judge a fight as well. If i made this fight I have to make twilight win due to the fact she magic hax kamek. Plus..You must must look at reasons why they lost to the hero...sadly kamek has been defeated many times..by the plumber who doesnt even use magic nor is smart enough to overcome the magic koopa. If i did i death battle between david and goliath..i made david win because the goliath head without the help of god maybe his weakspot and david has been a sharpshooter. 2.That..not what i ment...I have never seen Twilight truly ran out of magic...but in a way..yes. Twilight does have infinite magic due to the fact she stated she can keep using the time travel spell, a spell that assuming if the other alicorns did it they could only do it twice because time travel takes loads of magic. And no..you cant call anyone a god..Batman is no god and he's my peronal favorite dc character. he can be only with special items or outside help. And them alicorn being called gods so meaning thier power are on a level that we but the creators of the show cant measure. And the reason she mostly bested is because she doesnt know her full power yet..despite being flowing with godly power..she still learning every second. And no complete offends..(youre a cool dude after all thanks for debating with me kinda my first time and I understand your reason not to or why but..) WE ARE IN SEASON 8! at least redo this match since new stuff has happen to Twilight and watch the movie too. 3.Okay but not all battles need to end with death..and for the record goku still stomped. 4. I dont laugh while I do research (mostly because before death battle piss me off i wasnt smart and i didnt took fatal measure to seriously)...and it could have been non cannon. 5. dreams are always non cannon. i dont use non cannon factors. 6. Mostly because of her abillities and hax...i know twilight probably more than anyone even if i havent caught up yet. She has way more power than any researcher could come up. And Twilight is probably way more smater than bowser. im going to be honest..im bias for Twilight cause no one will give a tough win...in her fandom profile she has lost more than she shouldnt...if only i got a list (just a few name of very powerful magic user) of fighters that cant win against twi..then ill wont rant or debate much..i get very stressful because no noe will admit it and theyll try to find someway to lowball her if she clearly wins. I can admit that Batman cant stand up to a lot of fighters such as starfire or green lantern without prep... If something doesnt seem right..i have a knack to debate automatically.